Guess Who
by Mistress Fang
Summary: She was walking along the sidewalk late one night, going home from her friends house, when she is nearly given a heart attack by a stranger wearing all black... now if he had told her who he was in the first place, she wouldn't have the problem she did.


**Title:** Guess Who

**Disclaimer:**The only things I own that are Tokio Hotel related are two cds, cuz I couldn't find Zimmer 483, and a shirt that I made myself.

**Authoress Note:** I thought this one up when I saw a picture of Tom looking all sexy and evil in a picture that had Guess Who? on it, so, naturally, I thought of something, those plot bunnies have GOT to stop hanging out with me...

**Summary:**She was walking along the sidewalk late one night, going home from her friends house, when she is nearly given a heart attack by a stranger wearing all black... now if he had told her who he was in the first place, she wouldn't have the problem she did. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, IT'S TOM KAULITZ!!

**Pairing:**TomXOC

Bill/no one cuz I don't wanna

GustavXGerman girlfriend

GeorgXHis girlfriend who I can't remember the name to or something like that... mybad

* * *

Casey was happily walking, well skipping, back to her house after spending all day, and most of the night, with her friend at her apartment, they had had one of the rare girls-night-in things that happened once every month or something like that. Work got in the way sometimes and they had conflicting schedules.

But anyway, back to present.

She was merrily skipping away in her hip hugger black blue jeans and sexy shirt that she 'borrowed' from said friends closet when she tripped over a rock and went face first into a wall. "Ow," she muttered, disconnecting her lips from the thing and then rubbing her forehead, "if this didn't happen to me frequently I would think the world was mad at me or something..." she then continued on her way to her house.

Stopping at a gas station and buying all the skittles and NOS's she could carry. Once free of the warmth of the station she ripped open a packet of skittles and poured them into her mouth like a man dying of thirst. She then threw the empty pack into the garbage can and drank a whole can of NOS before making her way back home.

But along the way, she got the sneaking suspicion that she was being followed, so, trying to be discreet, epically failing, seriously, who can be discreet on a sugar high, she walked into an alleyway and readied her boot for kicking ass.

Soon enough she decided that she was being paranoid, as was typical, and so skipped out of the alleyway, straight into a guys chest.

She fell back onto her butt and then sneezed before letting her eyes travel up, and up, and up, and seriously, who is this freaking tall besides her brother, up. When she got to the face she blinked and then had a spaz attack in which he tried to help her out but she, being the sugar high nineteen year old she was, began screaming rape and twisting around.

The guy was dressed in black, from head to fucking toe, and had his head wrapped in a beanie with a scarf around his neck, with him being underneath a light pole, it nearly gave her a heart attack.

But then the guy clamped a hand over Casey's mouth, his semi existent lips quirking up in a small smirk before he ducked both of them into the alley. Soon feet came running past and Casey tried to yell but the guy had her tight.

Casey felt lightening run through her body, and her eyes widened, 'Oh no.... not again...' she thought before slumping over and becoming unconscious.

As was typical if she was put through too much at one time, especially if she was on sugar.

Leaving a very confused man holding onto her limp body, wondering what the hell had happened.

********************** IT'S FIVE O CLOCK SOMEWHERE ******************************************************************

Tom was in the gas station, trying to decide what treats he would like to buy when a black headed girl waltzed right in front of him and stole all of the skittles, he allowed his eyes to widen as he watched her make her way to the drink section and extract every can of NOS the store had stocked.

Tom couldn't believe this, he watched the guy who was ringing up the register just smile at her and joke around, this was obviously not the first time she had ever done this sort of thing. He looked down and realized what this meant.... there was not a single decent piece of candy in the store anymore.

He scowled and heard the bell go off as the girl left, he decided to folow her, in at least the hopes that she would let him get some of the skittles off of her.

He proceeded to the door and stopped when he saw her rip one bag of skittles open and pour them into her mouth, then she opened a can of NOS and chugged it until it was empty as well. She threw away both pieces of trash and then started skipping away.

Yes, he saw right, skipping.

Tom rolled his eyes at the girl and then exited the store and starting down the street after her. They were somewhere in North Alabama, and this street was weird, not too many houses, just a couple of buildings and alleyways, and the odd gas station or two.

Soon enough the girl slowed a little and turned her head to the side slightly, as if trying to hear something. But Tom was quick and dodged behind a brick wall before she could see him.

But when he came back from around the wall she had disappeared, thinking that she had only walked, well skipped, farther ahead he went straight forward. Something in the alleyway that he was passing by caught his eye and he turned his body to it in time to be hit by the girl.

Who fell down and had a sneeze before letting her eyes travel up his body, a mildly annoyed expression coming to her face before she finally reached his face and did some sort of jerky movement.

He bent to try to help her up, but she twisted around in his grasp and began screaming rape.

Tom's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this, he clamped a hand over her mouth and dodged into the alley, hearing footsteps run by not even five minutes later.

The girl kept twitching for a moment before she gave a shiver and then went limp, like a kinda heavy rag doll in his arms.

Tom looked down at the top of her head, eyes widening, 'Oh shit, what the hell, is she playing with me? I can't leave her here if she isn't, oh dear Gott...' he looked up and then fixed her in his arms before exiting the alley and heading to his Escalade. Finding it fairly quickly before dumping her in the passenger seat and then getting into his own seat and driving to the hotel, hoping Bill could help him out.

.............................................................................. I HAVE DOTS .................................................................................................................................

Bill blinked when Tom came into the hotel carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, he raised his pierced eyebrow, "You have to knock them out now Tom?" he asked jokingly.

Tom scowled, "No, she freaked out on me and fainted, so, since I don't know where she lives, I decided to bring her here until she wakes up." he answered.

Bill laughed and then followed Tom as he took the woman to his room and laid her on the bed, a bag falling out of her hand and hitting the floor when he did.

Tom picked up the black bag and looked into it before reaching in and, ignoring Bill who looked like he wanted to tell him not to, pulled out a big bag of skittles, "And here is the reason I freaked her out in the first place, you know she went and bought every pack of skittles in the store? Talk about looting the place..." he muttered, placing the bag back by the bed and tearing open the skittles.

Bill shook his head and wandered back into the living room, "Let's hope you weren't seen carrying her into the hotel, or photographed either...."

Tom shifted uncomfortable, casting his gaze downward and Bill's confidence in his brother fell, "Tom...."

"Look it wasn't my fault alright! There were some fans, and a camera flashed, I don't know how, I thought they all went home by at least one in the morning!" he shouted, coloring at his failure to get into the hotel with an unconscious woman in his arms unseen.

Bil face palmed, "You could have driven around to the back and gotten out there." he muttered.

Tom shook his head, "I tried that first, but the fans have caught on to us, they go to every entrance and exit now." he told Bill, who sighed.

"Well, guess we should watch for new mags then," he sighed, setting his coffee on the table, "I should have known this would happen one day." he whispered.

Tom sat next to Bill and buried his head in his hands, "What the hell..." he muttered.

At that moment Gustav walked in and looked at the two on the couch, "Did I hear yelling?" he asked, putting his phone away in his back pocket.

He had obviously been talking to his girlfriend in Germany as no one else would have been up that late.

Bill and Tom shook their heads, "We.... have a slight problem Gustav." Bill stated.

Gustav raised an eyebrow and sat on one of the arm chairs, "So? What is it?" he asked.

Bill turned to glance at Tom before resettling his gaze on Gustav, "Tom was.... caught on camera.... doing something that would make him look bad." he said, slowly.

Gustav rubbed his temples, "What did he do?" he asked.

"I carried an unconscious girl into the hotel." Tom answered.

Gustav's eyes widened, "Oh, no you didn't, tell me you aren't that stupid Tom." he stated.

Tom remained silent.

Suddenly there was a low moan in the next room, then a thump and some curses. It would seem as if the woman awoke.

Tom, Bill, and Gustav ran to the door and peered in, the woman was on her hands and knees, her forehead resting on the floor.

She sat up on the back of her heels and grabbed the black bag, reaching in for two bags of skittles and a can of NOS.

Once she had eaten, and drank, it all she turned and saw them staring at her from the doorway. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open, "HOLY SHIT THERE ARE MORE?!" she screamed.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; MORE :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casey rolled over on her bed, feeling blissful in it and then rolling once more. The blissful feeling went away as she fell on the floor headfirst.

"Shit muffins of doom, what the hell, that hurt like fucking monkeys." she muttered, rubbing her head and laying it down on the floor.

She reached up on the bed and felt around for her bag and then, when she had found it, extracted two packets of skittles and a NOS, she opened them and ate them quickly, getting her quick fix for a little while.

Hearing a slight noise at the door she turned and saw something that made her eyes pop wide, her mouth to open, and for her to scream, "HOLY SHIT THERE ARE MORE?!"

She saw the scary freaking guy from earlier, a new guy with what looked like a lion's mane on his head, and another guy who was a little normal looking.

She jumped up and reached into her back pocket, feeling for her swiss army knife, but not finding it, she remembered then that she had left it at her friends house. Cursing she prepared herself for a fight, thinking that these guys had kidnapped her for a little 'fun'.

The slightly normal guy stepped forward and she rocked back on her heels for a moment, before launching forward and throwing punches and kicks, thankful that she had taken self defense classes.

The other two guys ran forward when she landed on the normal, but still not normal, guy and punched his nose.

She leaped up and threw a roundhouse kick at the lion guy's head, but she missed and they retreated. Casey huffed and then acted indifferent.

........................................................................................ SAFE .....................................................................................................................................

Tom watched as the woman aimed a kick at his brothers head, but Bill managed to dodge, thankfully, and they got out of this mad woman's area. Gustav got up, holding his nose.

"I think she broke my fucking nose!" he exclaimed nasally in German.

The woman narrowed her eyes and Bill thought he saw what was going on in her mind, he took the initiative and stepped forward, showing his hands and palms. A sign of peace that got through to her and she turned her head to him.

"What the hell do you want with me? I get into accidents like this almost all the time, and this time I know I did nothing! Those guys from the other day hired you didn't they?! I knew it! Once I get outta here I shall hunt them down and make them wish their momma hadn't of even thought of them being born!" she accused.

Bill blinked, and then shook his head, her words a little confusing since she said them pretty fast, and she had a thick voice.

"Look, we aren't going to do anything to you, my brother brought you here because you fainted... you are the one who attacked." he pointed out, wondering why she would assume that she had a hit out on her.

The woman turned an irritated gaze on Tom, "Well? I remember you, stupid asshole, what makes you think you can sneak up on me like that anyway?" she asked.

He stood beside his brother, "I wanted to ask you for some of the skittles you bought, but then you started spazzing out." he stated, taking comfort in the thought that if she swung, he could hide behind Bill.

The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose, and reached behind her, pulling the black bag out from behind her. "The skittles?" she asked, taking a pack out and showing it off.

Tom nodded, and Bill fixated his gaze on the pack too, both being HUGE skittle lovers.

The woman dropped the skittles into the bag, "NEVER! THESE ARE MINE AND I SHALL NOT LET THEM GO!" she yelled.

They clamped their hands to their ears and turned to find Gustav, hoping he could talk some sense into her. But he was gone, presumably to fix his nose.

Tom turned and found that she had taken another skittle pack out of the bag and was now eating them, Bill gave a low moan, and something occurred to Tom.

"Hey... you know who we are, don't you? Why haven't you given us the skittles in gratitude of spending a couple of minutes in our presence?" he suddenly asked.

The woman shrugged and dumped the rest of the skittles in her mouth before swallowing and putting the empty skittle bag inside the black bag on her arm.

"Should I know who you pervs are? Let me go, now." she said.

Bill and Tom turned to each other, then back to the woman, "What's your name?" Bill asked.

The woman opened a can of NOS and took a sip, "I don't know why I should tell my KIDNAPPERS, but it's Casey." she stated, taking another drink of the drink.

Bill cleared his throat, "I am Bill Kaulitz, and we aren't kidnappers, as I told you once, Tom just helped you out." he stated.

Casey glared at them, muttering, 'kidnappers' under her breath. But they heard her and Bill sighed.

"We would let you go, but someone took a photo of Tom carrying you in here, and since we don't know if they got your face, we can't let you leave... you would probably be killed." he stated.

His gaze was still on her skittle pack.

Casey scoffed, "Whatever, you aren't famous, I don't know why a picture should change my life." she stated.

Bill remained silent, Casey began suspecting that she was wrong, "You mean.... you are famous?" she asked quietly.

Tom nodded and came out from behind his brother, "Sorry, but it's true, we are a popular band from Germany, are you sure you don't know us?" he asked.

Casey shook her head, "My fave bands are Simple Plan, Limp Bizkit, Skillet, My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte, Nena, Linkin Park, Rammstein, Rascall Flatts, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Eminem, Metallica, P.O.D, The Black Eyed Peas, Usher, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and, oh, there are so many more, but I know what they all look like, who are you guys?" she asked, after listing her favorite bands.

Tom and Bill glanced at each other, she had a long list, and their band wasn't included. Bill looked back at her, "We are in a band called Tokio Hotel." he said simply.

Casey shrugged, "Never heard of you, sorry." she said, then she stood and proceeded to walk around them and try to go out the door.

Tom stood in her way, "Where are you going? Didn't you hear Bill when he said that you might be killed?" he asked, a little concern for her coming through.

Casey smiled and patted his cheek before turning and going for the door again, "I doubt you guys have the sort of following that would kill." she stated, touching the knob to the door to the hallway of the hotel, she turned it and pulled it open a little.

Bill slammed his hand down on it, making it shut just before she could get out, "Then you obviously don't know us, or our fans, and you should do what we say because we don't want a death on our hands." he stated, force coming through since she wasn't listening.

Casey turned glowering eyes on him and he shrank back a bit, "No." she argued.

Bill turned to Tom, who had grabbed the door with his brother and was now leaning against it.

Suddenly the sound of some music started playing and Casey sighed, taking something small out of her back pocket, the theme to 'Hero' by Skillet was playing.

She checked the ID and walked away from the door and two boys before flipping her cell open, "Whattup Alex?"

The boys heard a scream, and Casey held the phone away from her ear, the screaming stopped for a minute and she put the phone back.

Casey sighed, "What the hell?"

"_You will not believe this Casey! Tokio Hotel is in town and there is a picture of Tom Fucking Kaulitz carrying a girl into his hotel! Talk about scandal."_

Casey whirled around and faced the two, her gaze focusing on Tom, "Wow, I could really care less.... wait, what does this Tom look like, for reference?" she asked.

_"Well, not as good looking as Bill, he has cornrows, a lip ring, and he is superbly tall.... oh, he always wear baggy clothes too." _Alex's voice came through the phone and floated around the room for a moment.

"SHIT. Are you sure?" Casey started having a mini heart attack.

_"Um, yeah, they are my fave band, why wouldn't I be sure... seriously Casey, I don't know how you can NOT like their music." _Alex groaned.

"It's too weepy, umm, Alex," one of the boys sneezed and Casey's eyes widened, Tom laughed and excused Bill, "I kinda have to go..."

_"Wait, who was that in the background? I recognize the voice..... OMB CASEY! YOU ARE WITH THEM!?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

"Right, Alex, I'm with another one of my guy friends, you know..... umm, Jake? Yeah, he is... ummm..... well bye!" She hung up the phone and started hyperventilating. "Oh my goodness, oh God, please don't let her find me..." she muttered.

Bill and Tom watched as she paced, they looked at each other before turning back to her, she had faced them again, this time with a serious expression on her face.

"Your band is Tokio Hotel?" she asked, they nodded and she slid to the floor, "I AM GOING TO BE MURDERED!" she yelped, pulling her hair a little and then glaring at the two, "Why couldn't you have left me alone!" she asked, pointing at Tom, "This would have never happened if you hadn't of been stalking me!"

Tom blinked, "Hey, I was NOT stalking you!" he stated, Casey gave him the stink eye and he blanched, "Ok, maybe I was following you, but only for the candy, WHICH YOU ATE!" he said.

Bill laughed and then ducked as Casey threw her shoe at him, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! SHE WILL KILL ME!!" she yelled.

Bill caught the shoe and threw it back at her, Casey slid it on her foot and then stood, "Well, since we don't have anything else to discuss but my death..... I am leaving and I shall hope to never see you again." she said, heading for the door once more.

Bill grabbed her arm and she stopped, "We seriously can't let you go anywhere, I mean it, you would be endangering your own life!" he pleaded with her to stay.

Casey sighed and got her arm out of his grasp, "What makes you think that the minute you leave I won't be attacked anyway? Your so called 'protection' only lasts so long." she told him.

Bill was at a loss for words, she had outwitted him, Tom turned to her, "Well, you could always change your look... Bill has all the stuff to make you look like someone else." he said, Casey smiled at him.

She turned back to Bill, "See? He wants me to go just as much as I want to, whatever you have, put it on me, I would rather not spend another moment with you guys for fear that I will be mauled when I do finally leave." she said.

Bill sighed, "Alright, follow me." he said, going to his room and finding his accessories, Casey followed him and they stayed in the bathroom for at least twenty minutes, talking to each other as Bil redecorated her face.

He was sorta sad to see her go, happy that they had, however unintentionally, found someone who wouldn't go gaga over them. Tom suddenly appeared, holding a rag, Casey didn't see him but Bill did, and he fixated his gaze back on her.

"I really hate this, make up is NOT my thing... Alex will kill me, I know it for sure." she stated. Tom stepped right up behind her and wrapped an arm around her, putting the cloth to her nose and mouth.

Casey's eyes widened and she struggled, only lasting about five seconds before she was knocked out.

Tom took the cloth away and carried her back to the bed, "We can't let her leave, she'll be torn apart." he stated.

Bill nodded, "But don't you think that knocking her out might not be the best answer?" he asked, worried about the woman on the bed.

"She might be mad as hell about it when she wakes up, but by then we would be far away, we can't leave her, she'll die, I can feel it." Tom stated, pulling the cover over her motionless body.

Bill sighed, "I can't believe this is happening, well, we should start packing, we leave in a couple of hours." he stated, finally turning from the door and heading to his room.

The two boys started picking all of their clothes and stuff that was lying around the hotel room. Georg finally came out of his room, he looked at the two and then wheeled his bags to the door, already ready.

"You guys aren't finished yet? What have you been doing?" he asked, turning to the two when he was finished.

Tom and Bill looked at each other, "We, uhhh......" they were cut off by Gustav, who had finally reappeared.

"They were busy kidnapping someone and having her break my nose." he stated, holding a cloth under said nose. It wasn't really broken, just bleeding really bad.

Georg raised an eyebrow and turned to Tom and Bill, both quailing under the older man's gaze, "What the hell? Are you two so irresponsible?" he asked.

Bill pointed at Tom, "He is the one who did it!" he yelped.

Georg slapped his forehead, "How do I not feel surprised?"

Tom went to his room and got his suitcases out, packing the last of his stuff in them before putting them next to Georg's by the door.

Georg sat on the couch, next to Gustav who had sat down when Tom had disappeared.

"Are you guys going to let her go?" he asked, looking to the two, Bill sighed.

"No, she'll be killed, you know how our fangirls are." he stated.

Georg shook his head, "No, we know how YOUR fangirls are. Ours are calmer." he told Bill, who blinked and then nodded.

Bill then went to get his own bags, "We have five minutes before the car comes for us, how are we going to get her out of here without her being ripped to shreds?" he asked.

Tom thought for a moment, he saw one of his empty suitcases, empty because he had used everything that was in that one.

"Oh, I have an idea..." he muttered, but then threw it out the proverbial door, 'Nah, she might get killed when they throw the bag in the car.'

He sighed, "We could always get Tobi to carry her out." he stated.

The other three looked at each other, "Might not be a bad idea..." Gustav said, "As long as she doesn't punch my nose again!"

Georg snorted and then they all jumped at the sound of a door opening, Tobi and Saki came in, "Ok guys, time to go." Saki stated, watching them.

Bill stod up, "Tobi, we need you to do something for us." he said, getting right on topic.

Tobi looked at Bill curiously, "What?"

"We need you to get this girl," he showed Casey to Tobi, "to the car without having her killed." he instructed.

Tobi looked down at the girl on the bed, he looked back at Bill, but then shrugged and picked her up, carrying her out the door.

Bill watched him go and then went to get his bags, then the band left the hotel room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, M&Ms ........................................................ DOTs .........................................................................................

On the plane Casey finally came to, stretching and yawning before opening her eyes and seeing one of her worst nightmares.

Bill was watching her from the seat in front of her, she glared at him and then looked over and saw out the itty bitty window. Once she saw out of it she gave a screech and jumped up, pointing at the sky.

"I'M IN AN AIRPLANE?! WHAT THE FUGNUGGETS OF DEMENTED DOOM!" she yelled. Bill laughed at her and she turned wide eyes to him, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelped.

Bill shrugged, then Cassey looked around, she was being watched by Tom and the one guy she had hit, as well as by another new guy. Two large hunks of flesh made themselves known, "Do you need help with her?" one asked.

Bill shook his head, "No, it's alright Tobi, she won't do anything." he told the one who had spoken, both men shrugged and sat back down at their places in the very back.

Casey took three deep breaths and sat down, holding onto her legs, "Oh my Gawd, why am I on a plane?" she asked.

Bil shrugged, "We decided that you couldn't be left there, so we took you with us." he stated, as if it were obvious.

Casey growled lowly, "IMA SIC ALEX ON YOU!" she yelled.

Bill blinked, and then laughed, "That girl who called you and said she was gonna kill you?" he asked, Casey nodded, "Well, you don't have to worry, she called a minute ago and we told her all about what's happening, she is on our side, and still wants to kill you."

Casey's eyes went wide, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" she screamed.

Bill shrugged and turned around, to watch the movie the airline was playing.

Casey looked out the window again and sighed, burying her head between her knees and closing her eyes, wishing she would have never met the stinky band.

....................................................................................................................................................................................... MORE DOTS ...........................

Tom carried the girl to his bedroom and put her on the bed, then he left and grabbed a bottle of vodka, opening it up and sipping it straight out of the bottle. She had put up another fight when they had landed at the airport, and as a result they had to drug her again.

Which meant that she was becoming a nuisance to him.

He sat on the couch and was drinking away the entire bottle when it was stolen away and disappeared somewhere behind him. Tom looked over his shoulder and saw Casey making the bottom of the vodka bottle to the ceiling.

Then she brought it back down and he saw that it was empty, "Hey, that was mine." he said, getting up and stumbling a bt before going around and snatching the bottle away from her. Casey shrugged and went to the fridge, she opened it and found another bottle.

Casey smiled and took that bottle out, opening it up and then drinking half of it away before it was again snatched out of her hand and she turned to see Tom standing before her, drinking the rest of it.

Casey scowled, "Hey, that was mine!" she repeated, then grabbed the last bottle and ran with it.

Tom threw the now empty bottle down and ran after her, they were halfway to the bedroom when Casey tripped and landed on her face.

Soon Tom caught up to her and grabbed the bottle, he glanced at the contents and saw that only a sip remained. "Man, thish ish not righs, now I havta get shome more." he stated, drinking the sip and turning to the door.

Casey got up and went after him, Tom noticed her and turned, a small smirk playing on his lips, "You wanna come?" he asked. Casey nodded and Tom held out his arm, which she took, and they walked out of the room.

And then out of the hotel, finding a place that sold drinks easily, it also happened to be a casino, a fact that neither missed. Casey grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket and turned some of the dollars in it to coins.

Tom followed her and they went to a machine in the far corner.

............................................................................. SUGAR .............................................................................................................................................

Back at the hotel Bill was pacing, Tom and Casey had disappeared, and, due to the fact that three empty bottles of vodka were on the floor, he suspected that they were somewhere that they were not supposed to be.

He was having a minor freak out, nd had sent both Tobi and Saki to find the two escapees.

Georg and Gustav were playing on the Wii, they knew Tom well enough to know that he would be found, whether he liked it or not.

Bill finally sat down and had a small sandwhich, hoping that Tom would be found soon.

* * *

Tom and Casey exited the white building, laughing and holding each other around the waist, if only to help each other stay up. Tom had a document tucked safely inside his pocket and Casey was checking out a ring on his hand.

Suddenly they stopped and looked over their shoulders. Tom smiled at his disapproving guards, "Ah, Stobihh, Shaki, whas yoush doin heres?" he asked.

Tobi and Saki looked at each other worriedly, "Tom, we need to go back to the hotel room." Saki stated.

Tom turned his gaze on Casey, who was watching the two guards warily, "Yesh, les do thas, comes Csasey, wesh can finish ups whas wez starteds in ours rooms." he slurred.

Casey nodded and they turned and followed the two tall guards.

Soon they were back at the hotel and Bill had to pry Tom off of Casey to get him to speak, it was very hard to do, because as soon as they were dumped into the room they had wrapped around each other and had started a heavy make out session on the floor.

Bill glanced at Tom and smacked him, making Tom glare at him, "Was?" he growled, looking back at where Casey was, but she had gotten up and was now walking to the bedroom, unzipping the shirt on her way there.

He struggled, "Lemme go to hers!" he yelped, trying to get away.

Bill was hit in the head and he staggered, "Tom! Seriously, you need to lay off the drinking, this is getting to be a little too..... what the hell is that!?" he screamed, noticing a golden band on Tom's finger.

Tom looked down, "Mah, ring, now lemme go to her, shes too temtin." he got out of Bill's graspo and sprinted to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Bill turned to the two on the couch, he swallowed, "Guys.... I think.... we have a problem." he stated.

How were they going to get out of this one?

.................................................................................... DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN .............................................................................................

The end, buh bye, figure it out yourself. They might have gotten married, or not. But I'm gonna let you decide, cuz I am too tired, byezzles.

-Mistress Fang

P.S. I know all bands get into complicated spots every once in a while, and with Tom being the way he is, I decided to make him the focal point of Tokio Hotel's problem. Get it, got it, good.


End file.
